


我的軍需官 My Quartermaster

by molly31203



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M不知道最近又犯了什麼衝。</p><p>更糟的是當他終於跟高層的人談論好新一任007人選，正準備帶著名單與Moneypenny到Q的小基地請對方簽字，那位應該跟女人遠走高飛的James 該死的 Bond就站在那裡，在他們軍需官的旁邊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我的軍需官 My Quartermaster

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 1.這並沒有MQ或QM的劇情請不要擔心但是有Spectre的劇透（喂
> 
> 2.有99.99999%是OOC，OOC都是我的，漏洞都是我的嗚嗚

M不知道最近又犯了什麼衝。

揭露英國近代史上以來最大的叛徒——MI5的首領C，又或者，被稱作 **Careless** 的男人，（M想到這個名字嘴角都會不自覺上揚，頗為得意）。M重新拿回MI6的主導權，並重新啟動00特工計畫。MI5、MI6再次分開獨立執行保衛大不列顛的任務，而在MI6在原總部處的位子重建一個新基地以前，他們決定暫時使用C的大樓。

至於Q，還有00特工的那些訓練測試場所則依舊留在Q所選的地方。考慮到當初Q在C四處監視時就選擇那個地點，加上該處的所有對話是唯一沒有被C竊聽到的（這也是解釋為什麼Bond可以順利離開英國到羅馬），M覺得這樣的安排挺合理的。

他拿回他的頭銜，他的部隊，他的人馬以及他可愛的辦公室。M終於以為最糟糕的日子應該已經過去，現在好日子會一天天到來——但事實上是，沒有。

_ 東京市區爆炸！ _

_ 底特律槍戰！ _

_ 蘇丹都市出現、沈入了一台掛有英國車牌的阿斯頓馬丁！ _

001、002、003、004—— **所.有.的.0.0.特.工。** 一個個在重建好MI6後在新分發的任務裡「大展風光」，他被內閣質詢的次數已經超過歷任M短時間內接受過的。

更糟的是當他終於跟高層的人談論好新一任007人選，正準備帶著名單與Moneypenny到Q的小基地請對方簽字，那位應該跟女人遠走高飛的 **James 該死的 Bond** 就站在那裡，在他們軍需官的旁邊。而他們年輕的軍需官服裝不整，侷促不安的坐在椅子上（Q現在有點不舒服，Bond還好心的補充。）試著扯出一個微笑面對M跟Moneypenny。

「Tanner，」在參謀長再次尷尬地把009——現在好了，從Bond回來後他就跟其他00特工聯手起來—— **第三次** 因為古巴任務鬧上新聞的報告再次呈上給M，他此刻也不顧自己究竟是不是個虔誠的基督徒了，「你知道任何消災解厄的方法嗎？」

「Well，Sir，我想這件事情應該再一陣子就會結束了。」

Tanner站在門口，他看起來依舊是那樣憨厚老實，但那飄移的眼神讓M有點起疑。

「……Tanner。」M瞇起眼，他注意到Tanner握著門把的手更緊，這讓M更相信他的參謀長知道些什麼，「你知道些什麼？」

「因為您說了。」

支支吾吾地，而且刻意小聲像是怕被誰聽見一樣——那讓M幾乎要懷疑起是不是又有一場龐大的監視陰謀降臨倫敦，所以Tanner才這麼小聲。

「因為您那時候說了，『 **我的** 軍需官』。」

Tanner在說完接下來的話像風一般的逃出M的辦公室。

 

 

 

Bond的手從Q的顴骨、鎖骨一步步往下，在他裝做不經意地擦過Q的勃起時對方發出了一陣痛苦的嗚咽，床頭傳來手銬跟欄杆擦撞的聲音，Q的雙手被他綁著，不能碰觸自己。

年長的男人向前傾，藍眼睛滿意地欣賞眼前所見：凌亂的捲髮、被自己咬的血紅的唇，還有，那雙令他著迷的綠色眼睛，此刻看起來沒有平常的銳利，迷離並充滿霧氣，那讓他不自覺得想再吻著青年的唇。

「所以，」Bond托起Q的下顎，他的另一隻手探進Q的後庭，他的聲音低沈的時使得Q全身顫抖，「你是 **誰的** 軍需官？」

起初Bond還不相信他的耳朵，在他終於送Madeleine前往瑞士——是的，單程單人票，他可還不想放棄他的工作，非常感謝。之後 Bond決定享受一下暫時不用去MI6報到的日子裡，他每天依然有鍛鍊、跟一些女性偶爾調情（但僅此而已，沒有更多），有時候他也會邀請Moneypenny，唯一知道他還在倫敦的人來自己公寓裡喝點酒聊聊天。

這也是為什麼Moneypenny會不小心的洩漏M和Q在跟C對峙時的對話。

真的？「他的」軍需官？Bond根本無法、也不能忍受想像這幾個字從M的口中吐出的畫面，他探入Q體內的手指接著決定故意去碰觸Q的敏感點，讓青年發出哭泣般的嗚咽聲。

Q仍然不死心地繼續掙扎，試著擺脫手上的束縛。當他發現自己再怎麼樣都無法擺脫手銬後，Q不甘心地抬起自己的腳往Bond的胸膛踢去，但Bond輕鬆地按住他的腳踝，有著槍繭的手輕輕地將腳往後拉，調整Q的位子使得Q將自己更暴露在男人面前。

「誰的？」Bond用溫柔到幾乎是殘酷的聲音重複問題。

「…….你、你的........」當Bond舔向Q的大腿內側時，Q終於忍不住哭喊出聲，眼淚開始不受控制地落下，「你的，你的........James，James Bond......喔、拜託........看在老天的份上——James——」

「好孩子。」

Bond露出滿意的微笑，他在吻進Q的嘴裡的同時進入Q，異物進入的不適感讓Q的喘息變得更激烈，他緊緊繃起的背脊勾勒出一道美麗的線條。Bond的手沿著那道線條上移，輕輕解開Q緊握成拳頭的手並與對方十指交扣。

當Bond開始進行更激烈的抽插時他解開了青年的束縛，讓對方緊緊抓著自己的背，讓對方在上頭留下痕跡。這份緊緻、背上像貓一樣的爪痕和對方越吻越紅的唇，上帝，天知道他有多想念這個——從墨西哥事件後、被對方注入智慧型血液還有看見那輛新的阿斯敦馬丁.......從他們在國家美術館相遇時他就無可救藥的栽進去了。他有時候甚至想過Madeleine真正離開的原因並不是因為她不願意變成他危險生命的一部份，而是她察覺到Bond心裡還有一個人。

被他埋得很深，藏的最小心，只為了避免任何危險降臨到對方身上。

「Quentin。」當軍需官快要到頂的時候，Bond悄聲在Q的耳畔留下對方的真名，Q的眼睛幾乎無法聚焦在他的臉上，但他知道對方正聽著，等著他的下文，「你是我的，你只會是我的。」

當Q在Bond脖子上留下一個咬痕的時候，Bond低吼一聲射進Q的體內，接著他將手覆蓋在Q的分身上，幫助對方釋放。當這一輪的「運動」結束後，看著對方大腿濁白的液體，Bond摸著自己脖子上被咬出的印子，他覺得這些好像是宣示著自己所有權的印記。

他滿意地勾起嘴角。

** 我的。 **

 

 

 

「我以為你選了那位醫生。」享受著特工體貼且溫柔的清潔，Q看上去既疲累又某程度來說神清氣爽，只有在這個時候Q才能提出他一直想知道答案的問題，誰叫特工從回來到現在他都是那樣，微笑但隱隱生著悶氣，「Vauxhall的時候你跟著她離開，Oberhauser說她是你的弱點，而且你想停下。」

「他該很高興他搞錯了，」Bond說道，光是想到Q跟Dr.Swan的角色互換，在MI6廢墟中變成看見Q被綁在炸彈旁邊就讓Bond感覺到一股不可抑制的怒火，他甩開這個令自己害怕的念頭，仰頭迅速的從Q那偷了一個吻，在Q的怒視下得意地笑著，「否則他現在不會是只待在最北邊的監獄裡度過他的餘生這樣簡單輕鬆。」

「但這不能解釋——」

「嘿、嘿，聽著，Ｑ，」Bond眨眨眼，「你在Skyfall，還有這次的時候都這樣，你冒著失去你工作的風險。 **為了我。** 你給了我掌紋槍、兩台阿斯敦馬丁......再次，我很抱歉我讓一把槍餵給動物，把一台原型車掉進羅馬的河裏........不會有人再為我做這個多，而我也不會相信一個人到這樣的程度。還有，是的，我想過要停下，但如果是那樣的話，我還缺少一樣東西——或者說一個人。我 **不能** 沒有他。」

聽著Bond的坦白，Q靜靜的坐在那裡，沈默好一陣子。他任由Bond替他清理，接著Bond走進浴室簡單清理自己。當對方重新躺回床上後Q深深嘆口氣，他少有的主動靠近，伸手環抱住Bond，而Bond的手纏上他的腰，把對方拉得更近。

Q把自己那毛茸茸的頭埋進Bond的胸前，在對方的胸裡悶悶的開口。

「再次的跟你提醒，James，我還想要我的工作，而且我還有一年又六個月的房貸跟兩隻貓要照顧。」

「Well，那看在貓還有房貸的份上，你應該認真考慮我接下來說的話，」Bond說道，一貫的壞笑又出現在他臉上，「為了共同分擔經濟問題，你願意嫁給我嗎？Q？」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看電影的時候看到M+Q vs C的時候，就一直在笑M講的那句話，一直想Bond聽到會怎麼樣＋作何感想。
> 
> 稍微解說一下，00特工這樣亂搞從頭到尾都是JB慫恿的（反正他們也覺得好玩）
> 
> 本來說要看完電影就去補坑，結果再去完成Make me disappear之前又寫了個糟糕文xD
> 
> 整部Spectre我幾乎就是大笑、翻白眼度過的，翻白眼是BG線orz 我覺得這次的BG線就跟上部還是一樣.......Vesper跟Bond大概永遠都是我最愛的BG配對吧QQ
> 
> 整部戲我覺得最棒的是一開始的墨西哥節!那個節慶中Bond穿得實在是帥到一個炸點啊!!!!!!!還有Q死魚臉超淡定地幫Bond注射那個追蹤器、阿斯頓馬丁變成屬於009那些時候00Q都是萌得滿臉都是血。


End file.
